Tick Tock
by merryfortune
Summary: Saitama is busy dealing with the Monster of the Day so he let's Genos take care of Sonic, who has developed a passing interest in the cyborg's anatomy.


**Tick Tock**

 **Time period: Ambiguous.**

 **[Some mild/implied sexual content]**

 **:**

 **:**

'You take care of the monster, I'll handle Sonic.' the cyborg, Genos, called out to Saitama. Sonic chuffed. He could handle the so-called hero's little, robotic puppy dog. But Sonic had to admit, he was curious as to what laid beneath that porcelain face. Sonic knew next to nothing about Genos, aside what could be read directly off the Hero Association website. Sonic was curious to know how much of Genos was human.

.

Genos lunged for Sonic who quickly hopped away and blurred. Genos looked around; he scanned his surrounding with his amber eyes. He could only find where Sonic had gone; he could never see where he was currently or where he was going. His hair swished as Sonic jumped around him. Genos pumped energy into the palm of his hands.

.

Sonic threw a knife at Genos and it struck his face. Genos paused and ripped it out, a small crack appeared. Sonic ceased his rapid-pace jumping about the urban landscape the two were fighting within. He came in a little closer, just so he could get a peek at Genos' face.

.

He didn't want to admit it but the cyborg was quite handsome but what lay beneath his human-like face was far more intriguing, far more beautiful. Sonic came in closer again so that he could get a better look at that fake face. Genos thrust out his arm and tried to keep the ninja away from him. Sonic felt heat exude from Genos' hand but he wasn't worried. His focus was still on the cyborg's face. In the tiny little crack that Sonic had made in Genos' face, Sonic could see wiring.

.

Genos blasted at Sonic who dashed back, out of the way with a spirited cartwheel. Genos' orangey-red blast drove through a stop sign and melted it. He cursed himself for damaging it and then tried to find Sonic again who was darting effortlessly off of buildings and trees, doing his best to evade Genos' advanced vision.

.

Sonic struck Genos from behind with a sudden, unprecedented kick. Genos wasn't pushed back by it and only his clothing took damage. It tore and exposed his metallic back. Sonic wasn't surprised. He turned around with a demonic look in his eyes. Sonic's stomach squirmed happily and his lips convoluted into an evil, childlike smile.

.

Sonic dashed away. He knew that Genos was serious now and would be upping his firepower. The thought of being faced with such deathlike graveness was delightful for the ninja. He stifled a happy, snort-like noise and tried to conceal his blood-lusting glee.

.

Genos aimed at Sonic again. His eyes were starting to pick up at the tempo that Sonic was able to move at. He wondered how Sensei was able to follow along without even trying. Genos aspired to get to that level of instinct or skill. He figured it would helpful as this irritant of a ninja was beginning to become a permanent fixture to their schedule.

.

In the distance, a roar was heard and was followed by the sound of blood being carried by the wind. Genos looked over his shoulder, briefly, and he saw that Saitama had already dealt with the monster that had been plaguing the city. Their main objective in J-City was fulfilled and Genos figured that he ought to hurry up with his spar with Sonic.

.

Genos sensed a presence nearby and he turned to see that Sonic had come into his close quarters. The only reason that Genos had realised that Sonic was in such close quarters with him was because he had tapped his shoulder. He was shocked that Sonic had managed to get so close to him. Sonic had a new knife in hand and devilish look.

.

Sonic grappled with Genos. Genos attempted to resist Sonic but he was limber man. Sonic quickly jumped up onto Genos' waist and was able to restrain both of his arms, despite only having one free hand. Genos inwardly berated himself. He had the advantage so why did he allow it to happen.

.

'So, Demon Cyborg, tell me... what makes you tick tock?' Sonic whispered into Genos' ear huskily.

'I'll never tell a scumbag like you.' Genos snarled.

.

Sonic raked his kunai over Genos' face who took a sharp breath. The knife's edge made a funny noise against Genos and he feared when it reached the crack. Sonic jammed the knife's tip into it and began to poke about. Genos didn't scream and Sonic tried harder. He entered deeper. But Genos refused to give him the satisfaction. He knew that Sonic was after the reaction so he rebuked by remaining silent.

.

'Ah, boring.' Sonic sighed, resigned and he stashed the knife. He swapped hands and kept a tight rein on Genos. 'Let's try a different tactic.' His voice was almost a purr. Sonic's free hand began to travel around Genos' body, trying to find a scant trace of an organic body with all the metal that surrounded him.

.

Still, Genos made no reaction and Sonic could hear footsteps which were distinct. He heard the footsteps of a man wearing rubbery boots; Saitama's footsteps.

.

Sonic's hand brushed past Genos' crotch and down his legs and the most he got from Genos was a slight quiver in his lower lips. 'Your really are boring.' Sonic commented, bored and uninterested.

.

'Sonic?' Saitama called out, as though unsure that that was Sonic's name. Sonic whipped around and leapt down to the ground with delicate ease before jumping to a blockade. Saitama followed him easily. 'We'll meet again.' Sonic decided and he began to ponder a theory he had regarding Saitama's pet robot.

.

Sonic had heard rumours that there was a cyborg that was roaming about from city to city and claimed that it wants to enact vengeance on the robot that had killed its family and hometown. Sonic had heard nothing of a crazy robot on the loose and he somehow doubted many cyborgs existed in the world so the rumour had to be about Genos. However, Sonic theorised that there is no destroyed town, there is no killed family and that it's all a ruse that Genos' creator had implanted into the cyborg's data core in order to give him empathy and other "necessities of humanity".

.

 _I think it would be interesting to look further into that Genos' past, his body_... Sonic mused as he dashed off so fast that even Saitama's eyes couldn't follow.

 **:**

 **:**

 **MerryFortune :)**

 **[I only follow the anime so sorry if it's inconsistent with other canon. Also, based off a pet theory of mine.]**


End file.
